Halcyon
Halcyon is the showcase map of PonyCraft Creative. Currently, Halcyon is very underdeveloped, though the main overlying structure has been established. There will be 8 major continents, 5 of which have been named so far. Further island countries can be created with permission from admins. High-Quality Map A travel map will be created when it becomes useful. This map is a preliminary map based on the world generator and will be adjusted with VoxelSniper as needed, meaning those rough edges between biomes and large plains will be dealt with in time. Building In Halcyon Halcyon will be divided into regions or countries, each of which can be owned by one or more high-ranked members, the overseer/overseers of that region. They will have complete control over their section of the world. To build anywhere in Halcyon, players must be sanctioned (approved) by the region's overseer(s). To get a sanction, players may be selected personally or submit a build/city that they've built in Etestria for approval. Currently Sanctioned Areas We need Minecrafters with city building experience, brilliant ideas, and an eye for perfection to help oversee Halcyon! Equestria Our beloved Pony Country. Mainly focused on building the major locations in the show, and building them darned-near-perfectly. Overseers: *zingten11 *Possible openings for talented builders/city planners to be on overseeing team. Minervae One of the largest countries. Separated into 3 main regions: Eastern Desert, Western Desert, and Hills (to be named later). Minervae is focused on ancient to Renaissance times, with much of the ancient residing in ruins in the Eastern Desert. Overseers: *zingten11 Legera A lush, possibly overgrown country with three major climates. On the east is a long river-valley, and to the west are hills, swamps, and marshes. Down the middle is a rough, hill-mountain-y area. Legera needs creative assistance. Overseers: *zingten11 *Only vaguely overseen by zingten11, searching for additional overseer(s). Joivale A very nature/organic based country. To the west is a major mountain range which slopes down to a temperate forest focused around rivers that flow from the mountains. To the north lies the only major rainforest on Halcyon, Illona. Joivale will be an extremely magical place, with giant plants and organic builds throughout it. The country's goal is to merge buildings with nature, be it by hanging villages from giant trees or building cities in caverns full of giant creatures. The entire country is a quest, or multiple quests; besides building, emphasis here is on story and seeming real (in a fantasy sort of way). Overseers: *zingten11 *To be shared amongst a group of good organic builders and players with the necessary experience. Fjorndur A terrain-heavy Northern wonderland of snow and magicalness. Huge mountains and fjords shalt be terraformed further into extreme awesomeness, which shalt then be populated by the most awesome of castles and fortresses, conforming to the extreme terrain. The goal is to make giant (while still detailed) builds that emphasize the awesome frozen landscape. Overseers: *zingten11 *A mysterious Mare-Do-Well. Overseers have full authority over what happens in their region. If someone is caught greifing/building without permission within their boundaries, they have the right to control the fate of that player, unless an Admin intervenes. Fun Facts *Halcyon was originally named Equestria, but that was confusing. **It was also going to be the only world (Vestal wouldn't have existed). *The world has been deleted and recreated 5 6 7 many times, with the objective of making it exactly how we want. **Those are just the times we got somewhat settled. If you count every time the map was regenerated, it's probably closer to 15 20. **Don't worry, we're done with all that. Probably. *Halcyon has an area of 55.5 square miles. Category:Worlds